


Anchors

by jedistardust



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, In this case Tahiti is pretty damn magical, Oneshot, Short, The adventures of Fitzsimmons on vacation, Tumblr Prompt, in which Jemma is simultaneously a biochemist and a photography nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedistardust/pseuds/jedistardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma and Leo are sent to Tahiti for two weeks on a vacation, and Leo isn’t very happy at the beginning, but that changes very fast. Maybe Tahiti really is a magical place…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchors

Jemma loved to take pictures, and Leo knew that. She always had a camera around, whether it was her phone, an actual camera, or one of the D.W.A.R.F.s, she snapped away. It was either pictures of him, pictures of the team, or pictures of their surroundings.

Being sent to Tahiti for two weeks made Jemma extremely excited. Leo, on the other hand would have preferred to go anywhere but Coulson’s “magical place”; something about it just unsettled him.

"Fitz! Come on, be excited! We get to go to Tahiti! Where it’s sunny and warm, and we can drink fruity drinks and go on the beach! Oh, the beach! I haven’t been to the beach in such a long time… We could go snorkeling! Think of all of the fish we’ll see!" Jemma said, zipping up her bag and putting on her sunglasses. The Bus would be dropping them off in Tahiti, then the others would go off to where they decided to go. 

"Jems, I am happy we get a vacation. I just know how bored we’ll get and I’m dreading it. We didn’t even choose Tahiti."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. “That’s because you wanted to go see the CERN super collider in Geneva and I wanted to go to some place warm and Coulson got tired of us bickering. You won’t get bored. I won’t let you get bored.”

"Yeah, but you basically won, Tahiti is some place warm." 

"Oh, Fitz! Just be happy we get to be on vacation! If it was up to Ward, we would have been sent to a training facility."

She had a point. They did get off easily considering their bickering involved a small chemical fire that “accidentally destroyed” Fitz’s earmuffs and a “laser mishap” that was meant to destroy Simmons’ favourite bikini but ended up destroying his favourite sweater instead.

"Fitzsimmons," Coulson interrupted their thoughts, "welcome to Tahiti."

Jemma squealed and ran outside with her bag with Leo following behind.

"Oh my gosh," she sighed, "it’s beautiful, isn’t it Fitz?"

Leo walked out and was actually taken aback by the beauty of it. The pristine blue water, white sand beaches and deep emerald green foliage accented by small bursts of flowers.

As hey stepped onto the docks, they were handed drinks and lei’s. Jemma turned to Leo and smiled as she took a drink.

"Fine. you win. It is beautiful. Let’s go to the room."

The rooms looked like huts perched atop the docks, but upon entering, transformed into an elegant bedroom with one large bed in the middle.

"You can have the bed." Jemma said, setting her bag down and rummaging through it.

"No, Jemma. You take it."

She looked at him with that ‘can we not’ face. “Let’s just decide after we go to the beach.” 

"Or, we could go to Fautaua Waterfall."

She smiled at him. “Let’s go.”

They changed into clothes and shoes more suitable for hiking, and caught a cab to the start of the trail. As they began the hike, Jemma whipped out her camera and began to take pictures of everything as she usually did, constantly pointing out "that type of tree over there" and "oh look at that animal" until they were at the point where not only was Leo tired of walking, he was tired of the constant click-flash sequence.

Jemma was too busy clicking away to notice that it was too wet and too dangerous to lean over to the bottom.

He only noticed how dangerous it was when she started to fall and time seemed to stop as he grabbed her and pulled her back up the side and into his arms.

She was in shock as she rested in his arms as he whispered “you’re safe” into her ear. She had almost fallen down a waterfall and without the slightest hesitation, Fitz grabbed her and pulled her up to safety.

"Do you wanna finish the hike?" He asked, pulling away from her so she could answer. She nodded and proceeded to the underside of the waterfall.

All they could hear was the rushing sounds of the water, and all they could see was the perfectly untouched vegetation. Jemma turned around to face him.

"Leo?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"For pulling me out. For everything, for trying to jump out of the plane, for helping me find a cure, for letting me drag you along on this crazy adventure. For being my anchor." She let it spill as she realised that she almost died— again. She wondered what she would do without him, when he was on the mission while she was at the Hub, she was going crazy and he was only gone for a day. Imagine how crazy they would both go if either one of them died? She couldn’t. She let her emotions take over as she leaned over and kissed him as the waterfall soaked them.

"I guess we’re sharing the bed?" He asked.

She nodded and laughed.

Maybe Tahiti really is a magical place after all. They both thought so.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first oneshot that I transferred on to the Ao3 and will be posting more shortly. Nice comments are appreciated along with some critiques. -- Rox


End file.
